The present invention relates to a chuck for a probe station and, more particularly, to an indexing, rotatable chuck for securing a device under test in a probe station.
Integrated circuits (ICs) comprise micro-circuits chemically etched on semiconductor material or wafers. It is customary to manufacture several ICs on a single wafer and then separate the individual circuits after performance and functional testing in a wafer probe station. Probe stations are also used for testing the performance and function of an IC after the IC has been incorporated into a composite device.
Generally, a probe station comprises an environmental chamber containing a chuck for securing and positioning the device under test (DUT), one or more probes to connect test points on the DUT with instrumentation, and optics to assist the operator in locating and probing test points on the IC. The environmental chamber protects the DUT and the delicate probes from electrical and other environmental hazards. The chuck provides the mechanism for securing and positioning the DUT. The chuck may also include means to further control the local operating environment, such as heating and cooling capabilities and additional electromagnetic field isolation. To test a device, the probe station operator examines the device under a microscope and, using positioning mechanisms for the chuck and probes, brings a probe tip into contact with a test point on the DUT. The test points on ICs are customarily laid out along rectangular grid coordinates and may be tested with multiple probes on a probe card or by single probes in a north-south-east-west arrangement. Likewise, ICs in composite device are typically arranged along rectangular coordinates.
To facilitate co-location of the probe tip and the test point on the DUT, both the probe and the chuck may be capable of movement in several directions. The chuck is typically mounted on a movable stage providing horizontal (x and y axes) and vertical (z axis) translation. In addition, the stage may provide for rotation about the z axis or xe2x80x9ctheta anglexe2x80x9d adjustment to facilitate parallel alignment of the probe tips and the test points on the IC. Typically, the mounting for the probe provides for x, y, and z movement of the probe tips with micrometer precision.
While test points are commonly arranged in a rectilinear grid arrangement on the IC, a sequence of tests may require probing pluralities of test points that not arranged along the same xy axis. Even if test points on an IC are laid out with efficient probing in mind, the test points for devices containing multiple ICs are likely not to be conveniently arranged. As a result, either the DUT must be rotated on the chuck or the probe card must be removed and rotated to reorient the probe tips between tests. In addition to the time and effort required to reorient the DUT or the probe card, reorientation of the probes may require time consuming re-calibration of the attached instrumentation. The time required to reorient the probe and test points can be reduced by providing for rotation of the chuck about the vertical (z) axis (theta rotation).
Rotational movement in the form of xe2x80x9cfinexe2x80x9d theta adjustment is typically provided in probe station chucks. The fine theta adjustment is used to ensure that an array of DUTs are aligned with the x and y axis of the probe station so that the probe can step from device to device without further adjustment. The fine theta rotation is typically limited to about plus or minus seven and one half degrees (xc2x17.5xc2x0) and the rotation speed is relatively slow to facilitate alignment of the microscopic probe tips and test points. Therefore, the fine theta adjustment mechanism is not adequate or convenient for rotating the DUT through substantial angles, often 90 degrees or more, to accommodate reorientation of test points for a sequence of tests.
Roch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,743, HIGH SPEED PRECISION CHUCK ASSEMBLY, discloses a rotating chuck for a wafer probe station. The chuck comprises a platform having a stem portion arranged for rotation in a bearing in a housing bore. The chuck is rotated manually by turning an adjustment knob and attached worm gear. The worm gear engages a spur gear attached to the rotating platform of the chuck. Although this mechanism permits rotation of the surface of the chuck to facilitate reorientation of the DUT, the worm gear drive adds mass to the chuck increasing wear and tear on the positioning mechanism of the stage and making accurate positioning by the stage more difficult. In addition, the planarity of the mounting surface is dependent upon the perpendicularity of the supporting stem and corresponding bore in the support structure. Since positioning is performed while observing the DUT under a microscope, even slight deviation in planar orientation or planarity can result in a need to routinely refocus the optics while positioning the DUT for probing. The worm gear mechanism also increases the height of the chuck which may dictate that the stage, optics, and environmental chamber of the probe station be specially designed to accommodate the rotating chuck. Further, while the worm gear drive provides continuous rotation of the DUT for precise re-alignment, it does not provide the rapid and convenient positioning of the DUT to a new test position which is important to productive probe testing.
Boucher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,360, MACHINE TOOL ROTARY TABLE LOCKING APPARATUS, disclose another worm gear driven rotary table. This table is adapted for use with a dicing saw. The planar orientation of the surface of the table is established by the orientation of the shaft on which the table rotates relative to the top surface of the table. As a result, the bearings supporting the table for rotation are widely spaced increasing the height of the table. The table does incorporate a brake to lock the table in a selected rotational position. Fluid pressure urges a circular piston to bear on a ledge on the periphery of the rotating table. Since the piston is free to assume any position relative to the table""s base, application of the brake does not stabilize the table or effect its planar orientation. Further, a more massive table is required to resist deflection resulting from application of the brake force on the table""s periphery.
What is desired, therefore, is a compact rotating chuck featuring rigidity, low mass, and precise planarity while facilitating rapid and accurate rotation of the DUT through a substantial angle for sequential probing of IC test points.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing a chuck for a probe station comprising a base attached to the probe station; a shaft mounted for rotation in the base; and a device mounting member affixed to the shaft for rotation therewith and having a planar orientation relative to said base substantially independent of the orientation of the shaft to the device mounting member. A large diameter resilient seal between the base and the device mounting member supports the device mounting member independent of the alignment of the shaft promoting rigidity and consistent planarity. Further, this method of support reduces the length of the shaft and, consequently, the height and mass of the rotary chuck. In addition, the rotary chuck can include a releasable rotation stop to permit indexed rotation of the device mounting member to a new test position. In another embodiment, a chuck for a probe station comprises a base attached to the probe station and a device mounting member constrained by the base for rotation relative thereto.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.